


Playing with Fire

by SirenBanshee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Attempt at Humor, Canon Age Difference, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Fun, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Ben Solo, Jealousy, Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Padawan Rey (Star Wars), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ben Solo, Power Dynamics, Rey is a Tease (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee
Summary: Rey has been in love with Ben Solo ever since she was assigned to be his Padawan when she was nine. Now, ten years later, she wants him and is tired of the fact that he won’t acknowledge she’s no longer a child. Maybe a touch ofjealousyis just what Ben needs to push him over the edge.Written for House Dadam’s50 Shades of Rey Collection, March 2021.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I’m back with some more straight-up Reylo smut, because nobody has time for plot, amirite? 😎 Lots of love to my biggest fan Noppoh! And many thanks to my Discord sprint sisters; I had to spit this out really, really quickly for the _Collection_ , and I couldn’t have done it without you all! 😽

“Is he still looking?” Rey asked, smiling at Zerekk and delicately placing a hand on his.

He chuckled and played with her hair. “He hasn’t stopped the whole time. He looks like he’s going to murder me in my sleep.”

Rey gave an exaggerated laugh and slapped Zerekk’s leg playfully. “Oh, Zerekk, you’re so funny!” she said loudly enough to be heard by the next several tables.

Zerekk smiled and offered her a hoddle berry. When she opened her mouth, he fed it to her. “A few more minutes of this and he’ll probably throw me against a wall.”

Rey giggled as she enjoyed the berry. It was a good thing Tarlians had such _insane_ peripheral vision. It was almost like having telescopes in the sides of their eyes.

“What’s he doing now?” she asked, giving Zerekk a _boop_ on his curved, orange nose.

“He’s grinding his teeth and grabbing the table so hard it honestly won’t surprise me if he breaks it.” He leaned forward and nuzzled Rey’s ear. “How much longer do you think it will be before he comes barging over here?” he said with mirth.

Rey couldn’t believe how much fun this was! When she’d first approached Zerekk with the idea, he—Tarlian through and through—had _jumped_ at the chance to make some mischief. Especially if that mischief was aimed at Jedi Master Ben Solo.

Making sure Ben saw them casually chatting; walking by while holding hands wherever they knew Ben happened to be at the time; eating together during mealtimes—they were very good at this! There couldn’t have been any doubt in anyone’s mind at the Jedi Academy that they were well on their way to making their ‘relationship’ official.

And Rey couldn’t have been happier to sense the pure rage emanating from Ben every time they set out to torture him.

After all, it was _his_ fault she was having to take these silly measures! If he’d just get off his teacher/student high horse and stop treating her like a kid, everything would be super. Having relationships wasn’t an issue at the Academy. When Master Luke decided to train a new generation of Jedi, he thought it would be stupid to enforce the kriffing “No attachments” bull, since Vader’s love for Luke had led to Vader’s redemption.

And on top of that, Luke had met and married a cutie named Mara Jade and promptly decided the “No attachments” idea had been made up by some jealous, old men Jedi who’d never managed to get laid.

Now, granted, Master/Padawan relationships were definitely _discouraged_ at the Academy, for obvious reasons; but they weren’t technically _forbidden_ , so Rey didn’t care.

Ben Solo was going to be hers, one way or another!

He wanted her; there was no doubt about it. She could feel his desire through their Force bond, and she often saw the way he looked at her when they trained together. The way his eyes traveled to her chest whenever she started to sweat through her top. The way he sneaked a peek at her butt whenever she bent down to stretch. The way he tensed whenever she 'accidentally' brushed against him. He’d never been able to hide anything.

But he was also as stubborn as an eopie and just wouldn't approach her! For crying out loud, she was nineteen years old. She’d long since shed the skin of her nine-year-old self. She even had _boobs_ now, for Force’s sake! Granted, they were pathetically small, but they were there.

So she’d decided to take matters into her own hands. She’d been in love with him for the past ten years, ever since Mara had brought her to the Academy to become a Jedi. Mara had been on a mission on Jakku and met little Rey, immediately sensing the Force within her. So she brought Rey with her, and Luke assigned her to Ben to be his first Padawan.

Nineteen-year-old Ben had been tall, lanky, moody, and awkward; but Rey had found him strangely beautiful. And when he’d taken her little hand with a “Hello, Rey,” she’d felt a sudden _zap_ of Force energy that took her breath away. And she knew Ben felt it, too, because his eyes went wide and his jaw hit the ground.

From that moment on, she and Ben had been able to sense each other’s feelings, and talk to each other, through the Force. Master Luke said Force bonds were rare, which made Rey feel very special. And if it didn’t prove that she and Ben were meant to be, she didn’t know what did!

But of course, Ben was determined to see her as a friend. And as a kid. And as his student. Forget being only friend zoned; there was _nothing_ worse than being friend-zoned, kid-zoned, and student-zoned, all at the same time! He might as well just call her his gay little sister.

But thanks to Zerekk, and to Ben and Rey’s Force bond, everything was hopefully about to change. Rey had been making _very_ good use of the bond, broadcasting her feelings loudly and clearly every time she watched holo porn in her hut and experimented with making herself feel good. Ben always freaked out and promptly shut down the bond, but not before Rey got a very interesting picture of the _riveting_ things suddenly running through his mind.

And it always made her smirk when murderous thoughts popped into his head about Zerekk. The tall, bald, orange Padawan was extremely talented and soon to be a Jedi Knight. And he was much closer to Rey’s age than Ben was, which irked Ben to no end. Thanks to Rey’s little scheme, Ben’s thoughts about Zerekk kept getting more fun to see and harder for him to hide.

And since Ben, at this very moment, was way too angry and distracted by Rey’s little display with Zerekk to shield his thoughts from Rey, she was getting one heck of a show.

Zerekk leaned forward and kissed the tip of Rey’s nose, then barely managed to keep himself from laughing. “Oh, Ben’s _really_ mad now! Do you want to get out of here and see if he follows us?”

Rey nodded eagerly, and Zerekk took her hand to help her out of her chair. Sure enough, Ben stood up from his table, too, but tried to act as nonchalant and cool about it as he could. Zerekk tucked Rey’s arm into his and escorted her outside, both pretending not to notice Ben. Ben kept a safe distance from them as they kept chatting and smiling at each other. They still had a bit of time before lunch ended and training started back, and they were going to make the most of it.

When they stopped next to a tree, Rey leaned her back against the tree and Zerekk rested an arm next to her head.

“What’s he thinking now?” Zerekk asked.

“He’s scared to death of how close we are. He’s afraid you’ll try to kiss me. Wait . . . .” She paused for a moment, a little devil on her shoulder whispering what was guaranteed to be a ridiculously stupid idea.

_Perfect!_

Rey and Zerekk shared a wicked grin, then leaned forward and, ever-so-lightly, touched their lips together. Suddenly, Ben shouted and came bounding around the tree behind which he’d been ‘hiding’. Zerekk jumped safely away from Rey just before Ben tackled him to the ground.

“Ben, let him go!” Rey cried out, reaching out to grab Ben. Yep, that had _definitely_ been a ridiculously stupid idea . . . although, seeing Ben wrestle another man for her certainly had her a little hot and bothered, and who could blame her?

“Don’t you ever touch her again!” he spat furiously as Rey struggled to pull him off of Zerekk. “She’s not yours! She’ll _never_ be yours!”

Zerekk wiped a touch of blood off his lips, then belly laughed, causing Ben to frown in surprise. “Hey, no problem, Solo,” he said, standing.

“Are you okay?” Rey asked Zerekk, checking on him.

“Never better.” He nodded at Ben. “It’s about time.” Then, with a wink, he strutted away.

Rey waved at him, then turned to Ben, who was glaring at her and panting wildly.

🔥🔥🔥

He was going to kill her! No question about it: he was going to ring her beautiful neck.

“Are you crazy, Rey?!” he shouted in her face. “What is wrong with you?”

Rey shrugged, the picture of anything _but_ innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He growled and stood nose-to-nose with her. “I know what you’re doing. I can read your mind, too, you know; I can sense your feelings. You’re trying to make me jealous. Well, it won’t work!”

“Really?” Rey said with a grin. “Then you won’t mind if I leave to go find Zerekk.”

Ben grabbed her by her shoulders and trapped her against the tree with his body. “You take one step in that direction and I’ll—”

“You’ll what? I thought you said I can’t make you jealous.”

If only that were true. Ben didn’t know how he’d managed to survive her merciless teasing these past several months. Parading around in those tight clothes during training sessions; deliberately using bad form so he’d be forced to touch her to adjust it; snarking at him with that cute little twinkle in her eyes. And don’t even get him started on the way she wouldn’t even _try_ to hide anything from him when she, um . . . did things in her hut.

He’d been forced to wank off so many times lately he was surprised Little Ben hadn’t fallen off yet.

“You’re playing with fire, Rey,” he snarled. “Using another man to try to rile me up? You’re too old to be playing those games; stop acting like a child!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Master_ ,” Rey said in a low, deep voice, making Ben shiver. If she said that word in that tone again, he feared he’d cum in his pants. “I’m just doing what I choose to do in my own free time. I’m a big girl now . . . I can do whatever I want. That means if I want to see Zerekk, I will. If I want to date him, I will. If I want to _kiss_ him, I—”

Her sentence was cut off when Ben’s lips _ambushed_ hers furiously. Grasping one of Rey’s cheeks with one hand and her hip with the other, he gorged himself on her mouth, swallowing her surprised moans, thrusting his tongue between her lips and attacking the silk within. His hips were rutting against hers and she met his thrusts hungrily, their tongues battling like training sabers.

“Finally,” Rey panted between kisses.

Ben gripped her hair and ripped her lips from his, his eyes locking on hers. “The _only_ lips you will ever kiss will be _mine_ , young Padawan!” He leaned forward and licked her lips, taking her top lip between his teeth and biting gently. “If you even _think_ about kissing anyone else, you’re going to have a very temperamental Jedi Master to deal with; do you understand?”

Rey nodded, still working her hips against his. “Ben, I need you so much. I’ve always needed you.”

“Oh, you’re not getting what you want that easily.” He took hold of her right wrist and pulled her away with him.

Rey picked up her pace as he hauled her away determinately. “Ben, what are you doing? Where are we going?”

“If you’re going to play games like a child, you’re going to get punished like one.” When he was satisfied they were far enough away to be safe, he sat on a large rock and slung Rey over his thighs, her butt in the air.

Rey squeaked in surprise. “What are you doing, Ben? Let me up!”

He slapped her bottom over her pants, eliciting a yelp from her. “That’s _Master_ to you, Padawan.”

Rey sucked in a breath and looked back at him. “M- Master.”

“Now you’ll see what happens when you play with fire, and you’re going to keep quiet. Do you understand?”

“Y- yes.”

His hand came down on her behind again. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl. Stand up and pull your pants below your bottom.”

Rey immediately got off his lap and turned away from him, glancing at him over her shoulder. He expected her to be nervous; but apparently, she was still in cheeky mode, looking him dead in the eye and wiggling her hips as she shimmied her pants and underwear down below her cheeks.

He sucked in a breath as her skin was exposed. “ _Yes_ , that’s a good girl,” he rasped, barely recognizing his own voice. “Come here.”

He caught a brief glance at her bare snatch just before she resumed her bottom-up position on his lap. He caressed her pink globes with both hands, her skin soft and ripe . . . just _waiting_ to be punished.

“You naughty little vixen,” he whispered darkly. “Torturing me with your thoughts just wasn’t enough, was it? You just _had_ to bring another man into the picture, didn’t you?”

Rey writhed against his crotch, causing Little Ben to stir painfully. “Yes, Master.”

He hummed. “That wasn’t nice.” Then he threw a hand over Rey’s mouth as his other hand made sharp impact with her warm skin; Rey’s cry was muffled by his hand. “Disrespecting your teacher, parading around in tight clothes, dangling that boy in front of me.“ He emphasized each accusation with a _slap_. “Now this is what you get.”

Rey was groaning into his hand, her hips jerking, her juices soaking his crotch. If she didn’t stop moving, he would lose control.

“Be still,” he demanded, using the Force to freeze her body. “You don’t get to use me to get yourself off when you’ve been kissing another man.”

 _And he’s such a great kisser, too,_ she snarked at him through their bond.

With a roar, Kylo gripped Rey’s neck and made her arch her back, leaning down to plant a bruising, ferocious kiss on her mouth. “You’re just asking for trouble, aren’t you, you little tease,” he murmured against her lips. “I guess you haven’t been punished enough.”

Maintaining his hold on her neck, her face pointed at the ground, he went to town on her bum. Rey bit her lip to keep as quiet as she could as he painted her cheeks pink and red.

“He can’t have you,” Ben said wildly. “ _No one_ can! Knew the moment I first saw you you’d always be special to me; just didn’t know how much until you grew up and things changed. So beautiful, so bright. My sunshine.” He buried a finger in her cunt, almost choking when he felt how wet she was.

“Ben!” Rey shrieked.

He removed his finger and spanked her again. “I told you to be quiet.” When she squeezed her lips together to remain silent, he re-inserted his finger, pumping it in and out of her. “Thought you deserved better—someone younger, better looking, brighter. Not someone with big ears and anger issues, who’s never been good with people.”

Adding a second finger to the first, he curled them, using his bond with Rey to learn just what she liked. “But I can’t fight it anymore! You’re mine, Rey, and you always will be.”

 _Master, please!_ Rey begged through the bond. _I’m so close._

“I know.”

Just before Rey fell over the edge, Ben removed his fingers from her and tossed her off his lap, causing her to shriek in fury when she hit the ground. “What the kriff, Ben?!” she exclaimed. “I was almost there!”

“Are you frustrated? Now you know how I’ve felt these past months,” Ben said with a grin, standing and working on the ties of his trousers. “We’re not done yet.”

He enjoyed the sight of Rey’s bare cunt as he opened his pants and pushed them down his legs, finally releasing his throbbing, starving cock. Rey knelt before him, eying his manhood and licking her lips.

“You’ve thought about doing this, haven’t you, sweetheart? In your room at night, when you’re touching yourself.”

Rey nodded. ”Mhm, and I’ve practiced with my training saber.”

“Frack, Rey,” Ben cursed, holding himself out toward her. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Rey glanced up at him as she gave a little kiss to the tip, then worked kisses down the shaft. Ben sucked in a sharp breath, clenching his hands into fists to keep himself from roughly grabbing her head and plundering her mouth the way he wanted to. Apparently, her teasing knew no bounds.

“Take it in your mouth, little one. Show your Master how much you’ve been wanting him.”

Rey opened her mouth wide and enveloped the tip, relaxing her throat and working her way down. Ben helplessly whimpered her name; she most definitely _had_ been practicing. Her gag reflex was there but well controlled as she held onto his hips and worked to take as much of him down her slender throat as she could.

He gently wiped her sweaty hair from her forehead and moved his hips, enjoying the sounds she made as he pumped in and out of her. And he was almost brought to his knees when she deliberately _hummed_ , the vibrations setting his nerves ablaze.

“ _Ugh_ , feels so good,” he purred. “You’re making your Master feel so good, sweetheart.”

She mewled and started to touch herself, her fingers circling her clit. Ben watched her for a moment, entranced, before remembering himself and using the Force to freeze her hand in place. She ripped her lips off him in frustration.

“If you want this to go further,” he said, “I suggest you keep your hands off yourself. I’m the only one who gets to decide when you cum; we’re doing this my way, or not at all.”

She responded by glowering and sticking her tongue out at him like a petulant toddler. And when she stubbornly shut her mouth, he chuckled and pressed himself against her lips, coating them with pre-cum. For a moment, she remained doggedly obstinate; but when he pulled back, she instinctively licked her lips, closing her eyes and sighing when she tasted him. Then she leaned forward and licked a trail of cum that was sliding down his skin, all the while looking him dead in the eye, daringly.

Ben cursed. He couldn’t take this anymore! The look in her eyes, her sweet tongue—his body was on fire for her. He was getting a kick out of torturing her, and she definitely deserved it; but he couldn’t help himself. He needed her _now_!

He rolled his eyes when Rey giggled in triumph, having heard his thoughts. “You better count your blessings,” he grunted, dropping to his knees and tackling her to the ground, his mouth hot and wet on hers. He tasted himself on her tongue as his manhood rubbed against her dripping center, begging him to take that final step.

“My pants,” Rey murmured against his lips.

Ben immediately crawled down her body to remove her boots and rip her trousers away. He wanted to strip away the rest of her clothing and his, but he couldn’t wait that long. Crawling back up Rey’s body, he gripped his cock and brushed it against her sweet cunt, using her juices to lube himself.

“Put it in,” Rey begged, gripping his bottom and arching against him.

Ben started to push his way inside, burying his face in Rey’s glossy neck and gently biting down as he focused. He’d been expecting her virgin tightness, but it was still _intoxicating_ to feel the way her body stretched to accept him. Having never done this before, he was overcome with delirium and was relieved he wasn’t a teenager with no control of his body, or there was no way he’d survive without embarrassing himself. It was so _delicious_!

“Wrap your legs around me,” he commanded as he bottomed out.

Rey eagerly obliged, throwing her legs and arms around him and kissing his cheek. “Move,” she panted.

With a groan of surrender, he started to pound into her, his hips repeatedly slamming against hers. He grunted in pleasure and sucked on the smooth skin of her neck as she moaned against his ear. _Fooooorce_ , she felt so impossibly good. Using the bond as a guide, he learned what felt best for her, changing angles to find that hidden spot that would send Rey over the moon. When he found it, he muffled Rey’s scream with a kiss.

 _Yes, Ben, more!_ Rey begged.

He smacked her hip with his hand. _More, what? What did I tell you to call me?_

Rey sobbed through the kiss. _Master, MASTER! Oh, please, right there. Don’t stop. Right there!_

He battered the spot madly, plunging in and out of her and drinking in every one of her keens. Kriff, what had he been thinking, staying away from her all this time? Thank goodness she’d finally snapped him out of that stupidity. He shouldn’t be punishing her; he should be worshiping at her feet.

 _You’re going to cum so hard you'll become one with the Force,_ he vowed, grinding his hip against her clit. He was drunk on her pleasure, the bond so open he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. Desperately, he grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled it down just enough to expose one breast. He bit the nipple savagely, throwing a hand over Rey’s mouth just before she screamed her release, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

He engulfed her tiny breast in his mouth, using it to muffle his howls as his body suddenly jerked erratically and ropes of his seed started to flood her. Spurt after spurt of his essence pumped into her, his body draining itself of everything it had to give. When, at last, his body was empty and relaxed, he kissed Rey once more and then rolled over onto his side, facing her.

She turned to him and grinned, clearly pleased with herself. “It’s about time,” she said with a wink. “I was starting to think I’d have to let you ‘catch’ me having sex with Zerekk before you finally caved.”

Ben glowered at her. “If I weren’t so exhausted right now, you’d be in _so_ much trouble.”

She laughed. “Well, I guess that’ll just have to wait until next time.” She trailed her fingers down his clothed chest. “We should get naked next time, too; I always love to see you shirtless.”

He grinned. “I know. Your thoughts are _very_ loud sometimes.”

“Fortunately, so are yours; that’s why I know how to drive you . . . _crazy_.”

He felt his used cock stir slightly at the way she said that word. “I hope you’re proud of yourself,” he said with a playful huff. “I was going to let you find someone better for you, but now you’re stuck with me.”

She leaned forward and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it. “Well, I guess that’s only fair. You’ve been stuck with me for the past ten years.”

He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. “I just don’t know what happened,” he contemplated. “I’ve always loved you, so much; but that love suddenly changed when you grew up. It got so much stronger, and I wanted you so badly. But you were my Padawan; it wasn’t appropriate.”

“You’ve said several times I’m almost ready to be a Jedi, so you won’t be my Master much longer.” She leaned up and grinned down at him. “And besides, if it weren’t ‘appropriate’, the Force wouldn’t have connected us. Blame it.”

They laughed. “Sounds good to me,” he agreed.

🔥🔥🔥

Rey and Ben immediately made their relationship official and out in the open. Zerekk was thrilled for them, and Ben ended up giving him a few bottles of Corellian Whiskey as a thank you for having gone along with Rey’s insanity. Luke hadn’t been comfortable, at first, to hear about their relationship—they were still Master and Padawan, after all—but when Mara reminded him that Rey would soon be a Jedi, he felt better about it.

Rey never stopped congratulating herself on a job very, _very_ well done. Ben was hers, at last, and all was right with the world. When they came back from Ilum with her beautiful new kyber crystal, she constructed her new lightsaber . . . then used it to show Ben how she used to practice to learn how to swallow his cock so well.

Even though Rey was now a Jedi, she loved to play with her 'Master' whenever she wanted. All it took was pushing the right buttons and she’d end up across his lap, or on her knees, or against a wall; wherever he wanted.

Playing with fire was her specialty . . . and she loved the _burn_!

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s face it: Jealous, possessive Ben Solo/Kylo Ren always has been, and always will be, the best. 😋 Thank you so much for reading; may God bless you. Make sure to go read the other fics in the _Collection_ and give the authors lots of love. Go House Dadam! 😺👍


End file.
